


Tryna find a part of me (that you didn't touch)

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: Lena gathered herself. The tears in Lena's eyes on the edge and said, "I have made- a terrible mistake."And the next moment Kara hugged Lena so tightly.Or Fix it drabble scene of supercorp in 5x18
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Tryna find a part of me (that you didn't touch)

**Author's Note:**

> The title from taylor Swift's death by thousands cuts

When Kara opened the door she didn't believe it was Lena, who was standing in front of her. Kara let the door open and went inside. The silence is real. Lena came in and closed the door.

Silence.

They are standing far apart.

Lena gathered herself. The tears in Lena's eyes on the edge and said, "I have made- a terrible mistake."

And the next moment Kara hugged Lena so tightly. Lena is crying in Kara's arms this is the second time Lena has a breakdown in Kara's arms.

Kara rubbed Lena's back and comforted her. You don't deserve this Lena.

"I was hurt. I was so hurt and then I thought I could get rid of the hurt. I thought I knew better I could make the world a better place but I was wrong." Lena sighed and continued "but I erm took me down a dark- dark path. Where I was planning to what I was really doing what I become." Kara is brushing tears from Lena's cheek. "This whole time I became a villain."

"No you are not a villain Lena. I took that too far. It's my mistake. I thought it would realise who you are working with."

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. I- i know what I said I know i really hoping you believe me right now okay?"

Lena is literally breaking; she is acknowledging her mistakes, what did unknowingly.

"Lex is working with Leviathan and they gonna use obsidian to do something terrible. Using the system that I made with my product i didn't know I was helping them but I did and now I wanna help stop them so please okay I wanna help stop lex and Leviathan"

And wants to fix her mistakes.

Kara pulled a chair from her dining table and said "Sit here."

Lena released a long breath she was relieved it's like the weight of the world just released from her shoulder and she nodded.


End file.
